


somewhere only we know

by littlelooneyluna



Series: Robron Week 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Family, Home, M/M, Pillow Talk, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: day 1 | home/domesticity -aaron comes home from a long day at work: includes massages, couple cooking and pillow talk.





	somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, this is the start of 7 fics by me everyday so enjoy!

 

Aaron pulls up to the house with a sigh, his body literally aches from hauling around brass and he'd laugh about how pathetic that sounds if his shoulders would actually let him.

They don't though and he's got this heaviness about him which won't budge until he looks up and sees Robert through the window.

He's in the kitchen, his favourite place in the house, and he's got a towel on his shoulder, one hand stirring something delicately and the other waving towards who Aaron supposes is Liv sitting at the table.

He looks like he's absolutely in his element and Aaron rolls his eyes against it before he smiles and walks towards the door.

Aaron's instantly met with a deep smell of curry or something along the lines of that and he watches as Robert wriggles his hips a little as he hums something and has the radio on lowly.

Liv's disappeared from the table and Aaron kicks his boots off by the door, waits for Robert to start complaining about the mud he's letting in. It doesn't come though, instead Robert just raises his head and turns towards Aaron.

"Evening." Robert says, and Aaron smiles as he sees that there's a glass of wine next to Robert on the counter. He's probably been drinking a glass whilst cooking but Aaron won't judge until -

Yeah Robert's cheeks are rosy and soft and Aaron has this sudden need to walk towards him and wrap his arms around him.

He holds back from that though as Robert starts asking him how his day has been.

Aaron clicks his neck, winces a little and then he sighs. "That annoying Mr Parker waited until _after_ I'd loaded up the van with scrap, to tell me that he'd changed his mind about the order."

Robert turns at that, is some sort of genius as he manages to twist at the hob and fold his arms at the same time. "Oh yeah?" He says, stands up a little taller. "Yeah, well we'll see about that."

And Aaron snorts, because Robert is hardly the same hard nut tosser he fell for is he? He's standing in their kitchen with an old bobbling jumper of Aaron's on and he also has a hole in his sock for good measure. It sort of makes him smile when he thinks about the fact that Robert would probably lose his shit over someone being a dick to Aaron at work and nothing more serious than that.

They've probably both grown that way.

Aaron's hardly the same hot headed fool who would wreak havoc over something offence now is he? No, he spends his days working in a portacabin and trying to avoid Robert's daily texts about a new healthy recipe he's discovered.

That's his life.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Aaron warns, leans over a little and squeezes at Robert's biceps. "Oh." He makes an effort in sounding surprised and Robert blushes under the slightest compliment from his impossible husband.

Robert leans in, presses a kiss to Aaron's mouth and smiles a little before pulling back and smiling.

"Cook with me?" Robert says, and yeah he's definitely had more than one glass if he's daring to ask that sort of question.

Aaron's not a _bad_ cook. But he stands next to Robert and he's literally the most incompetent little sod in the world because he doesn't know about _cooling_ times and the appropriate amount of sauce to pasta ratio and so there's absolutely no point.

But then Robert is snaking a hand around his waist loosely, holding him closer and Aaron rolls his eyes as Robert leans in and speaks into his ear.

"I promise not to tease ya this time, _if_ you promise not to set the place alight?"

Aaron pokes. "Haha, hilarious." Because he's bad but one little fire on the hob which lasted about _five_ seconds does not qualify as the time he nearly burned the place down.

Aaron feels Robert press a kiss to his neck and then he rubs Aaron's arms reassuringly before looking back at the pan. Aaron looks over his shoulder and sees that he's made some Thai green curry and his stomach rumbles against it.

It's sort of mad that he comes home to this.

"Am I supposed to chop up the green things?" Aaron says, waves them in his hand and nearly pokes his own eye out with them. Robert literally snorts, and apparently they're not just green things.

"The _kaffir lime leaves_." Robert shakes his head a little, passes Aaron over the knife and then he falls back into his own little rhythm.

Aaron does a fine job chopping up the _green things_ , finds it oddly relaxing to be standing next to Robert and just cooking together like some boring married couple.

Aaron smiles a little to himself when he thinks about it and then he frowns. "How comes you're home this early then? It's Tuesday."

And Tuesday's usually consist of Aaron bumbling in at gone six to find a note on the fridge telling him that Liv's eating at Gabby's and it's time to stock up the fridge.

Then he starts on fixing him and Robert something decent and his mug of a husband is too in love with him to ask for much needed salt and pepper before he tucks in.

Robert sighs. "Just needed to get out of there." He says. "The meeting, I mean." He waves a hand out and then goes back to stirring.

Aaron picks up on his frustration and looks towards him, kicks his leg out and that's his way of prodding Robert nowadays when they're too busy to actually speak.

Robert gives in so willingly that Aaron almost smirks. "The guy knows Rebecca. He asked how she was doing these days."

Aaron doesn't really say anything because there's not a lot too say. And then his brain kicks in. "Oi. She's got Seb tonight hasn't she?"

And that's a good sign, Aaron's well aware of the fact that Rebecca seeing Seb again like this is _good_.

Robert shakes himself. "Yeah. It's good." He waves a hand out to stop himself and the way he's mopping and then Aaron passes over the leaves and sees everything almost come together in the pan.

He leans over Robert's shoulder and basically distracts him with his softness for a few minutes until Liv is thundering down the stairs with her headphones in and laptop in hand.

Robert looks over his shoulder and she doesn't even notice the way he's practically scowling at her.

"She'll break that thing one day." Robert shakes his head, jaw tensing and all sorts and Aaron rubs a hand up and down his arm before he winces again against the pain in his neck.

To say that Robert overreacts is an understatement.

"You alright?" Robert asks, scrapes the chair against the tiled floor in his haste and even makes Liv groan against the sound it makes. Aaron nods his head and smiles up at Robert, sort of overwhelmed by everything suddenly.

"My neck 'urts from all the heavy lifting." Aaron tells him, and Robert starts banging on as he usually does. "I _have_ help, Gerry is —"

Robert snorts against the mention of their house mate, " _Gerry_ is off galavanting with whoever looks his way." He says, so unimpressed that it's nearly funny. "Why don't I help you?"

And _that's_ funny.

"You don't do any sort of dirty work." Aaron says, bites his lip a little and there's a hint of something more beginning but the smell of something bubbling on the side averts Robert's attention.

And it's not the first time Robert has chosen a curry over Aaron.

 

~*~

 

Liv's told them enough about the gossip at school to last an absolute lifetime and Robert is too proud to admit that he enjoys the daily rundowns of who's kissing who where.

He listens tentatively, has a hand pressed against Aaron's thigh as he eats and then waves his hand out when she's finished and says,

"Well, as long as it's not you getting that stuck there than it's fine with us."

Us.

It sort of ripples through Aaron and he can't quite get over it until they're standing side by side in the kitchen.

"You should really take your ring off when you do that." Aaron tells Robert, watches him dive his fingers back into the soapy water.

Robert looks so startlingly insulted that Aaron wonders if he's said what he meant to say.

But then Robert is Robert again and basically he's just dramatic. "Take off _this_ ring? You must be joking." He says, and Aaron is so embarrassingly in love with this dashing fool of a husband he has. "It's too important to take off." He says, and Aaron's hiding his smile against the tea towel as he dries the pan.

Robert misses a beat and then leans a little closer. "Liv seemed alright tonight didn't she?" He says, almost like he's worried for her and Aaron knows that they probably always will be standing here in their kitchen after dinner discussing how okay Liv seemed tonight.

And it's not because she's a bad kid, _God_ she's not. But because she's vulnerable in a way that Aaron and Robert can both remember all too well.

"I reckon so yeah. She seemed chatty." Aaron pulls a hand down and wipes his hands as Robert turns the tap off. "She'll be fine." He reassures, rubs a hand on Robert's back and is sort of in awe of how much love Robert has to give.

And then Robert nods a little and Aaron's just standing there playing with his wedding ring as usual and feeling light.

 

~*~

 

Liv's walked in twice with her hands over his eyes like they're doing something kinky and _okay_ Aaron's making some questionable moans but he's not the loud one in bed anyway.

"Feeling better?" Robert is sort of half on top of him and if he wasn't so exhausted he'd probably flip him over and get him excited but instead he just nods a little against the sheets.

Robert's always good at doing stuff like this, making Aaron unwind into this pile of goo and happiness.

"Always good with those hands." Aaron mumbles, and Robert presses down harder on Aaron's shoulders, moves further towards his neck and laughs a little before wriggling his hand and hearing Aaron moan contently again.

"Yeah. I've been told." Robert says, and Aaron can hear the smugness in his voice. He knows it all too well, knows _Robert_ all too well and something soft melts through him as he turns himself over and sees Robert laying on top of him.

His hair is messy, flat against his forehead and he's still a little rosy from those glasses of wine but he's also a sexy fucker and Aaron's never getting over the paradox.

"Need a haircut." Aaron whispers, leans his hand up and pulls it through Robert's hair with a gentle ease.

"Hmm?" Robert frowns, clambers off of Aaron and then shrugs his shoulders. "I'll book one in next week." He says. "And before you ask, _not_ with Bernice."

That gets a laugh, and then Aaron rolls off of the bed and wills himself to get ready for bed.

Robert joins him after a few minutes, pulls and pokes at his face the way he does every single night as Aaron has his head down and washes his face in the sink or brushes his teeth.

"You look fine." Aaron says through the toothpaste in his mouth as he looks at the way Robert is counting the lines on his forehead.

"Huh?" Robert says, and Aaron spits before raising his head and pointing at Robert through the mirror.

"Stop. Looking. At. Your. Face." Aaron waves his toothbrush in Robert's face and watches his husband blush against it a little. "You look fine."

And Aaron is completely aware that the age difference between them means absolutely nothing to him, _but_ Robert can't help but feel insecure.

"You look more than fine." Aaron says, comes closer and lifts Robert's face up by his chin. "You know you're fit." He rolls his eyes and then Robert is pulling him closer and their legs get tangled together in the small space.

Robert kisses him and Aaron gets into it, proper stands on his tiptoes and all sorts before Robert pulls away.

"Hmm, minty." He says, and Aaron elbows past him, laughing almost breathlessly against his idiot of a best mate.

 

~*~

 

Usually, Aaron plays on his phone until Robert finishes a chapter of his book, clingy hands coming towards Aaron who willingly settles in Robert's arms.

Tonight though, they just skip to the holding each other bit and Aaron's got a hand pressed against Robert's chest as he blinks at him slowly.

"Oh." Aaron says suddenly. "Forget to tell you, I ran in to Doug today. Again." Robert pretends to snore against Aaron's shoulder and it's mad that Aaron's the grown up about this. "Oi. He reckons we're _family_ , wants to help do up the garden in time for summer."

Robert rolls his eyes and Aaron smiles at him, awfully enjoys this absolute bastard of a man who will only go on to be nice and cordial to Doug when he sees him next.

Robert works to hold Aaron tighter in his arms and sighs. "What flowers do you want then?" He asks, and it's done purposely because he is fully aware that Aaron doesn't give a shit either.

Aaron shrugs in Robert's hold, it's difficult but he tries. "Whatever Doug thinks is best." He says smugly, and Robert is so thoroughly impressed that he's got himself out of it that quickly.

Aaron's eyes flicker as Robert starts rabbiting on about wanting to get new furniture for out there. He loses focus as soon as Robert moves his hands up and down and reaches over to get his phone and actually _show_ Aaron what he means.

Then Robert looks up and Aaron's caught out in his own awe. "You still with me?" Robert smirks a little, phone dropping down on the sheets as he gently touches Aaron's hand.

Aaron feels everything sort of rush to his head and he leans even closer to Robert. "Just sort of can't believe we're here talking about how our _garden_ should be designed." He shakes his head a little in pure amazement and watches Robert's face drop in similar startling realisation.

"Yeah. It's a little —"

Aaron moves a hand over Robert's. "Never thought this would be us." He can't help but blurt it out, eyes warm and soft.

Robert looks at him for a few seconds before he moves his hands towards Aaron's face and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Neither did I." He whispers. "Back when I was an absolute _dick_ , never thought that I'd win ya around enough to get _this_."

And Aaron scoffs. "Never thought you'd _want_ this."

Not even when Aaron had Liv.

Or they had each other.

Or everything was going to be okay, in his head at least.

Now though, he gets it.

"I always did." Robert rolls his eyes and looks like he's thinking about his old self and hating everything he used to be. "There's nothing else I want now." He whispers, and Aaron leans over, kisses him and sees stars explode in his mind the way they used to when Aaron was younger and Robert's hair was longer.

The sound of Robert's phone gently eases them apart and Aaron grins as he sees a picture of Seb appear.

He's settled in his coat, got Jeff the giraffe tucked under his arm and a soft smile on his face.

Something lunges in his heart and he nearly loses it altogether as he looks at the way Robert is in awe of the picture.

"He looks happy doesn't he?" And Aaron knows that Robert has been scared of things moving too fast and things becoming too much for Rebecca too quickly.

Aaron nods and he's got something in his eye so that's why he's wiping at his face and resting his head on Robert's shoulder.

"He's happy." Aaron whispers, and Robert sends a message back quickly before leaning over and charging his phone against the wall.

He slides back down into the bed and then smiles. "I'm happy." He whispers, strokes his hand against Aaron's.

Aaron smiles at that, turns around a little and his neck is absolutely fine now. "Yeah?" And Robert nods. "So you wouldn't mind talking about daffodils and garden furniture with me forever then?"

And Robert laughs at that, hearty, and Aaron thinks he looks beautiful like this. "No I wouldn't mind at all." He whispers, before he kisses Aaron's nose and makes the young man giggle against it before he's turning the bedside lamp off and burying his face into Robert'a chest the way he usually does.

"Love you." Robert mumbles, and there's such sincerity behind his words, it makes Aaron almost turn to goo.

Instead he says it back, "Love you." He whispers, "Just don't kick too much." He urges, but really it reminds him of that first hotel night and all the times he'd be woken up by it and reminded that this was really happening. He rubs a hand over Robert's chest and Robert kisses his forehead.

"I'll try not to." He mumbles, before pulling the covers up closer towards them and stroking his foot against Aaron's and —

Aaron has his life absolutely _made_. He really does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 down, let me know what you thought!


End file.
